Mokey Empire
The Mokey Empire is an empire led by Mokey The Mouse . They are an enemy of Derp Cat Legion. History The Mokey Empire was founded when Mokey turned evil and cloned himself a bunch to make his army. He then made his fiends his generals and naynayed the real Mickey Mouse before taking over Disneyland as his base, not realizing Disney still had Disney World and several Mickey Clones on the way. Unlike other empires, Mokey doesn't want to take over the world. He just wants to troll everyone and if he's lucky, offend someone. He did so by attacking stuff with his army of clones, conquering some territories for his empire. This brought him into conflict with Derp Cat Legion, who fought back against the Mokey Empire and defeated them, pushing them back to Disneyland, now called Mokeyland. Mokey still plots to to take over the world just so he can mess with people. Mokey would later ally himself with Kekistan in exchange for assistance in fending off the Emoji Empire who constantly threaten his territories. International Relations The Mokey Empire is seen as a very minor nation in the world landscape and is generally left alone. Many believe Disney will eventually reconquer it's former territory, and eliminate any threat the Mokey Empire poses. Despite this low threat level, Derp Cat Legion does have plans in mind to combat the Mokey Empire if they try to expand again. Kekistan has formed an odd alliance with the Mokey Empire, although it unknown how Kekistan benefits from the alliance, as all that seems to come from it is assistance from Kek troops in fending off the Emoji Empire, who believe the Mokey Empire's lands to be part of their own territories, leading to the two countries being enemies. Military The Mokey Army's military consists of a currently innumerable amount of Mokey clones, which serve nearly all functions of the nation's military. The Mokey Empire's military is large and number, but otherwise lacks in strategy or tactical ability. The Mokey Empire's military has standard military weapons: Guns, tanks, jets, and whatnot, but do not have any particularly advanced technology, making them of variable, though typically little, threat to the militaries of most nations. The Mokey Empire's main "tactic" is to burst into an area and start attacking everything in sight until that area is captured, as this was how the Mokey Empire took Disneyland. Mokey's friends are high-ranking officials in the Mokey Empire's military, but even they are not particularly intelligent and only barely improve the nation's military ability. It is believed that the death of Mokey, or the destruction of his cloning machine, would severely and near-instantaneously cripple the Mokey Empire's military, dwindling their numbers if the machine is destroyed, or putting them into disarray if Mokey is killed. Derp Cat Legion considers this their main plan of attack should the Mokey Empire need to be neutralized, despite their initial assumption that the Emoji Empire would eventually wipe them out. However, they are unable to initiate this plan due to the Mokey Empire's alliance with Kekistan. Economy The Mokey Empire is one of the poorest nations in the world, exporting only Mokey memes and relying entirely on trade with Kekistan for food and other supplies. Where they even got their weapons and the cloning machine is completely unknown. What funs the Mokey Empire has that the world knows about was stolen from various cash registers in Disneyland. Derp Cat Legion believes that a Deep Web crime organization could possibly be secretly funding the Mokey Empire's activities, giving them weapons and providing Mokey with his initial cloning machine. Where these resources came from is unknown, but it's clear that their purchase didn't leave much left for everyone else. Despite running the nation, Mokey and his cohorts live like the Middle-Class of most other nations, and his clones are treated like complete slaves, to the point where enemies of the Mokey Empire will be fed to the clones as a form of execution. Religion and Culture All praise Mokey. Members * Mokey The Mouse (leader) * Duck * Momi * Groovy * Poot * Several unnamed Mokey Clones. Trivia * While obviously based on the Mokey videos, expanding said videos into a country was one of many random jokes that came about during the Derp Cat Universe's inception. ** Later additions to the universe lore and the Mokey Empire itself were made to reflect the status as a minor villain faction that the Mokey Empire had rapidly turned into as the Derp Cat Universe expanded, to the point where in-universe they could be considered a 3rd world country. Category:Mokey Category:Bad Guys Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Disney Category:Factions Category:Countries